In general, a hollow-fiber membrane module has a configuration where a hollow-fiber membrane bundle obtained by bundling approximately hundreds to tens of thousands of hollow-fiber membranes is housed in a cylindrical case and at least one end of the hollow-fiber membrane bundle housed in the cylindrical case is bound.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a module in which a hollow-fiber membrane bundle is bonded and bound at both ends and a plurality of through holes are provided in one binding part, and this through hole plays the role of, e.g., a supply port for liquid to be filtrated or a cleaning liquid, a port for supplying air at the time of cleaning, and a discharge port for a suspended substance.